


Grandmaster is Watching You

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Korg's Pamphlets [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, For The Revolution, Gen, Korg's rebellion, Pre-Rebellion Story, Rebellion, Rebels, Revolution, Revolutionaries, Sakaar (Marvel), Sakaar revolution, This Is STUPID, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Revolt with KORG





	Grandmaster is Watching You

REBEL

Hi there, I'm Korg, and this is a pamphlet letting you know about my upcoming rebellion against the Grandmaster. I feel that his routine murder and enslavement of citizens such as myself is not what I'm looking for in a governing body. My father was melted only a few years ago by the Grandmaster and his second in command, which was very disturbing. The truth is, The Grandmaster has no regard for those under his thumb. The Grandmaster does not see us as people. Even if you are a relatively well-off citizen in his inner circle of friends and party-animals, he does not see you as a person iether. He values no one but himself. He is insane and a danger to his own planet. He is willing to kill people for his own amusement and he enslaves the vast majority of his population. Regardless of if you are a slave, peasant or "friend" to him, the Grandmaster is watching you through guards, enforcers, and probably some of those weird holographic cameras on a lot of streetcorners. The Grandmaster is high on power. There's a saying, absolute power corrupts absolutely, and the Grandmaster is a perfect example of corruption. It is his bread and butter - not literally, I'm sure he eats actual food but nonetheless, he's dangerous and not really fit to rule, in my opinion. I want a ruler who cares about me and doesn't force my friends to engage in bloody gladiatorial matches for him and his buddies. If you agree, you should join my rebellion. United, we can overcome his relatively low policing forces. There are more of us than there are of them, and we have practice in the ring, so that's a good thing. We can win. Join me-Korg, the guy made of rock and granite and stuff. The day of the Champion's next victory. We can do it!

  


ONLY ONE

  


We will welcome you to our rebellion. Wanna join? Please do. The Grandmaster is our only enemy.  He is the source of the problem. You didn't enslave us. You did not decide on this system. Who would? It's a pretty bad system for everyone but him, given how willy nilly he kills everyone. The risk of rebelling cannot be much higher than the risk of staying under his rule, because in the end, he doesn't care who he kills as long as he has a good time. He watches you through those cameras. He would have no second thoughts about killing you if it benefits him. There has been enough senseless murder on Sakaar.

To the Gladiatorial slaves: Do not turn on eachother. The Gladiators around you are not your enemies. Those he has pitted against you are in such a position because together you can overpower him. Fight the real enemy. Stop playing his games. A game is nothing worth dying over. The Grandmaster's entertainment is not worth our lives. You're better than that, at least I certainly think the friends I've lost have been. Freedom is worth the fight. Safety from the ring is worth the risk of battle. We all deserve to grow old, raise families and go out on weekends. We deserve the freedom that he has taken from us. 

 ENEMY 

TO

FIGHT


End file.
